Man In The Mirror
Lyrics Artie: Ooh huh, hoo..ooh Finn: I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life Finn and Artie: It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference Finn: Gonna make it right... Puck: As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind Blaine and Artie: I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs Sam: A summer's disregard (Blaine:'disregard), a broken bottle top ('Blaine:'''top) And a one man's soul '''Artie: They follow each other on the wind ya' know Artie and Blaine: Cause they got no where to go Artie: That's why I want you to know Finn with Artie, Blaine, Puck and Sam: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change New Directions harmonizing: Nanana nanana nanana (Artie: O oh...) Blaine: I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love It's time that I realize Blaine and Artie: There are some with no home, Blaine: Not a nickel to loan Could it be, really mean, Blaine and Artie: Pretending that they're not alone? Mike: A willow deeply scarred (ND: scarred), somebody's broken heart (ND: heart) And a washed out dream New Directions: (Washed out dream) Puck: They follow the pattern of the wind ya see Puck and Finn: 'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me Finn with New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Finn and Artie with New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: Just change) And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) Mike with New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Artie: Come on!) You got to get it right, while you got the time 'Cause when you close your heart, (Artie: You can't), then you close your (Artie: Close your, your mind) mind! Finn and New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) (Artie: That man, that man, that man) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: Just change) (Artie: That man, that man, that man. that man) And no message could have been any clearer (Artie: You know, that man)(New Directions: Ooh ooh) Finn and Artie with New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Puck: Stand up! Artie: Stand up! (New Directions: Make a change!) Finn: Stand up! Stand up! Left, yourself now! New Directions (Tina & Quinn harmonizing): Man in the mirror! (Blaine:' Ooh!) ('Blaine: Ooh!) Ah aaah (Blaine: Ooh!) ah aaah Make that change! (Artie: Stand up! Stand up!) Sam: You know! You know it! You know it! (New Directions: Man in the mirror!) You know! New Directions: Change! Mike: Make that change Category:New Directions Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Competition Songs